clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Waddle On Party (CPI)/Credits
Aunt Arctic oversaw EPF operations, keeping the island safe. The Island Codex, along with a cup of earl grey tea, would remain securely at her side. Rockhopper took to the seas in search of treasure and adventure. He found an island inhabited by small, fuzzy creatures and became best friends with one of them. Gary worked on inventions that would stretch the boundaries of time and space. He even created an assistant named Protobot… it would probably make the job easier. DJ Cadence played concerts all over the world. But her favorite venue was always the pizza shop of her #1 fan. Rory traveled away on “royal business.” When he returned, there was a lasting friendship between penguins and crabs. Dot finally opened the clothing store she’d dreamed of. It took a lot of time, but she was never too busy to hang out with Rory. Rookie’s house fell off Mt. Blizzard again. But his friends were always there to help put it back together. From the shadows, a mysterious figure watched proudly. One day he would introduce himself. Until then he would keep the elements in balance. The player's penguin appears in the center of this image, between Aunt Arctic and Rookie (player name) continued to be a friend of the community, helping any penguin in need. Their contribution to the island would never be forgotten. Thank you for the adventure and fond memories. Waddle on — The Club Penguin Island Team Credits Chris Adamson Andie Aldana Heather Anderson Lisa Anderson Matt Antoski Ariel Arias Tina Aughinbaugh Patrick Baggatta Ryan Barrows Matt Bezerman Adam Bjerke Christoph Blecker Nathan Bolton Daniel Borthwick Tim Bourne Monika Brenner Michael Bromley Colin Brooks Emma Bullen Allan Bush Nicole Canizales Paco Carreon Alyssa Carter Philippe Cassereau David Castor Tom Cezeaux Jeunessa Cheng Lee Chidgey Ed Chin Erin Cinkant Nick Clements Yann Cleroux Adam Coppock Brian Curley Sean Cutler Ken D'Albertanson Karina Daniluck Derek DeFields Matt Delorme Joe Dermo Andrew Doll Jason Dorn Teresa Doulos Jason Dreger Jackson Dunstan Dave Ecker Chris Eddy James Emrich David Fairfield Amber Farro Heath Farrow Davie Feder Tim FitzRandolph Josh Flash Simon Flowers Lyndon Forsythe Jennifer Fox Geoff Freedman Chris Frerichs Karin Fuller Joshua Gaelbel Aran Garcia Michael Gauss Charity Gerbrandt Jeffrey Good Morla Gorrondona Jenni Gregg-Lowe Marco Grubert Todd Haberkorn James Hall James Healy Chris Heatherly Norrie Henderson Chris Hendricks Sam Hewitt Derek Hilder Nat Hobson Neil Hooson Jory Horeman Russ Horton Roby Hulse Gary Hunter Connor Hussey Chris Jai Alex Christopher Johnsen Carl Johnson Lee Johnson Amanda Kadatz Anett Kalmanczhey Mo Kandy Augusto Kapronczai Deanna Kent Alif Khalfan Brandon Koepke Donnalyn Kornblatt Widodo Krisman Reeya Kumar Raveena Lally Ross Ladal Adam Landenberger Kyle Laughlin Dan Lavender Cassandra Lee Morris Anna Lewis Morgan Long Jan Lotz Kristen Lucas Naomi Mack Mark Maden Steve Makofsky Angie Marchinkow Stephanie Martinelli Trammel May John McCallum Kyle McCarley Leslie McCloskey Matt Mercer Rod Miles Denise Mims Gitanjali Mohindra Hannah Moir Jim Molinets Brendan Morante Emily Mullock Susan Mundell Alexander Newcombe Kris Nicholson Amanda O'Mara Todd Ogrin Kelly Ohriner Ryan Olson Facundo Ortiz Greg Parker Kane Parkinson Steve Perry Molly Petullo Angela Pharis Kevin Pigeon Mike Pimentel Dan Pope Keely Portsmouth Chris Quigley Gord Quigley Cory Ransom Jamie Rennar Bobbi Rieger Paulo Rizkalla Cindy Robinson Mike Rocheleau Eric Romano Simon Roscoe Cassandra Rose Brad Rubin Rob Russo Nicole Rustad Jote Sandhu Nely Sanmartin Justin Scales Steve Scarr Adriana Schreyer Kimber Schroeder Nicholai Scott Adam Semeniuk Helen Sequeira Jay Shanks Ed Shirey Keith Silverstein Leah Slater Andi Smithers Brad Sorochka Matt Spittal Matt Stappler Nicki Stearns Natalia Strauch Allison Surprenant Chris Takami Warren Taylor Wilson Teo Lucia Teruel What's Their Face Amy Thiessen Craig Thomas Glen Thompson Danielle Tilley John Tompkins Jen Trahan Tai Trinh Becca Tuohy Kristene Turner Sami Valkama Stefania Valoroso Tyler Venables Paco Viciana Jose Villeta Brad Wallace Rebecca Warden Jenny Weightman Simon Wiencki David Wiens Kelly Wimmer Chad Winstone Liza Wood Iris Work Daniel Yacucha Ryan Yakiwchuk Emily You Sijing Yu Daniel Zandonadi SPECIAL THANKS To everyone who contributed to Club Penguin over the last 13 years. Music Trivia *The credits feature some music from the original Club Penguin game. One of the songs in the credits is "I've Been Delayed" by TAS 1000. There is also music from Cart Surfer, the Stone Salon, and The Fair. *Jet Pack Guy is the only non-villain character to not receive his own scene in the credits. Additionally, Shellbeard and Scorn do not appear at all. *The credits reference multiple aspects from Club Penguin that never appeared in Club Penguin Island. **Rockhopper's scene shows him discovering "small, fuzzy creatures" (puffles). While puffles were in development for Club Penguin Island, they were not finished before the game's closure. **Gary's scene shows him having built an assistant named Protobot to "probably make the job easier". In Club Penguin, the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 was a robot created by the Test Robots, modeled after sketches from Gary's notebook. **Cadence's scene shows a penguin described as her "#1 fan" (Franky). While Franky, or his band, never appear in Club Penguin Island, they are alluded to multiple times. The name of the location Cadence is playing at in the scene, Franky's, is also named after Franky. **Dot's scene shows her opening the "clothing store she’d dreamed of". There was originally going to be a room in Island Central named "Dot's Designs", but this was replaced by DJ Cadence's Studio prior to the zone's release. **The scene with the "mysterious figure" describes a penguin that will "keep the elements in balance". This refers to Sensei, who never appeared in Club Penguin Island. *There is unused text for a credits scene involving Herbert and Klutzy. The text string is listed between the text strings for Gary and Cadence's scenes, and lacks an associated image. The text would be: "Herbert kept being grumpy. Klutzy kept loving him anyway." Category:Club Penguin Island Category:2018 Category:Waddle On Party (CPI)